I Remember Your Name
by Neverwhere Guard
Summary: A Phineas and Ferb songfic to the song Lucy by Skillet, hope you like it. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Lucy, Skillet, or Phineas and Ferb


_Hey Lucy, I remember your name.  
_Even after thirty years, the red-haired boy remembers her.  
_I left a dozen roses on your grave today.  
_He walks down the path, worn from last year's visit, a dozen pink roses in hand.  
_I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away.  
_In front of a headstone, he kneels and wipes the leaves away from the name before laying them down.  
_I just came to talk for a while.  
_He sits by it and cries softly, same as the last thirty years.  
_I got some things I need to say.  
_After a while he stops, looks up at the stars, then says the words that are now tradition.  
"_Now that it's over, I just want to hold her."  
_The tears continue but his voice doesn't crack or waver.  
"_I'd give up all the the world to see that little piece of Heaven looking back at me."  
_He remembers the first time she stuck her head into his yard.  
"_Now that it's over, I just want to hold her."  
_The feeling of her catching him after his fall from the haunted house makes the tears run faster.  
"_I've got to live with the choices I made."  
_The question enters his thoughts again:"Why didn't I tell her how I felt?"  
"_And I can't live with myself today"  
_He hits his knees and cries again as a soft rain falls over him and his loss.

_Hey Lucy, I remembered your birthday  
_He walks down the same old path, carries the same flowers, stops at the same stone.  
_They said it'd bring some closure to say your name.  
_As he wipes the leaves away, he takes his step-brother's advice and whispers her name. "Isabella"  
_I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance  
_As the word washes over him he thinks about everything he could have done differently.  
_But all I got are these roses to give.  
_He lays the roses down and cries.  
_And they can't help me make amends.  
_A wind blows and ruffles his hair as he stands and says to the sky. "I'm sorry."

_Here we are now, you're in my arms.  
_He knows that it's a dream but doesn't care as he sweeps her up.  
_I never wanted anything so bad.  
_He holds on tightly and breathes in her scent.  
_Here we are now for a brand new start.  
_He knows that he'll wake up but wishes he could just stay there forever.  
_Living the life that we could've had.  
_All he can think about is how one missing bolt took this from him.  
_Me and Lucy walking hand in hand  
_Her hand closes over his as she drags him along.  
_Me and Lucy never wanna end.  
_He starts to lose the world of dreams as he awakens to his prison.  
_Just another moment in your eyes.  
_He tries to hold on but continues to slip away, but she says something that makes his heart soar.  
"_I'll see you in another life, in Heaven where we never say goodbye."  
_He holds onto those words as he wakes up, as he visits her grave, as the car slams into him through the rain.

_Here we are now, you're in my arms.  
_The first thing he notices is that there is no pain, the second is the blue eyes staring at him as he opens his.  
_Here we are now for a brand new start  
_She looks exactly as she did before the accident, and so does he.  
_Got to live with the choices I made  
_He wraps her in his ten-year old arms and kisses her, apologizing every time he pulls away to breathe.  
_And I can't live with myself today.  
_Over the ephoria of it he realizes that it's still his fault her life was cut short, and he pulls away, crying.

_Me and Lucy walking hand in hand.  
_She puts her hand on his and squeezes, then pulls him to his feet and guides him along.  
_Me and Lucy never wanna end.  
_He thinks about how this is the way it should be and how it's his new reality and smiles again.  
_Got to live with the choices I've made.  
_She stops and points into a lake, showing Ferb and Candace looking at him and crying.  
_And I can't live with myself today.  
_He knows deep down that this is his fault too, but Isabella pats his hand to tell him that it'll be okay eventually


End file.
